gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kinedyme/Archive 2
Timeline Hi Kine, I'm actually working on the timeline and I want your opinion: I just realize that the timespan between the anime end and the movie is really really short we cannot put many events between them. For me the Tournament took place during the Summer Vacation (around mid-July to August end) as it permit to girls for not skipping school with the tournament and should have end during mid-August (as Saori obtained her RadOp license in August 10th just before the match against KMM) and the compound match occurs around August 25th (as Yukari mention in the hot bath that the next semester (that's wrong as HS works with trimester system but we'll get over it) that begins around September 1st, is on the next week) then Anzu mention that the school will close on August 31st. It's from here that it give me some problems as I'm not sure of the timespan from here, for me the night we see everyone packing them things occurs from late August 25th to August 30th in the late night, Saunders took the tanks August 30th night. The next day August 31st Ooarai's carrier is leaving the harbor and Saunders give them back tanks. And then next day (which is technically Sept 1st) we can see Mako's driving license which was delivered on Sept 1st. Tell me your opinion about it. Maybe I try too much to be precise. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:36, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox257magnum, I've read your opinion but I struggle to see where it is that you have doubts, as you appear to have laid out all the dates quite comprehensively. The time period for the Tournament looks appropriate; it fits in with the snowy (as opposed to muddy) conditions of the semi-final match. The compound exhibition match may well have occurred soon after, it was there to celebrate Ooarai's victory after all. Although there was probably a period of time during which the school carrier was at sea. Most sources indicate that while the school ships can travel far, they are quite slow, so it would take some time for Chi-Ha-Tan, Jatkosota and Pravda to get to Ooarai city with any number of tanks. If Saori panics about her unfinished homework then there must not be enough time remaining to complete it. The dates and times for Saunders airlift operation is sourced from supplementary material, and I am not familiar enough with them to comment reliably. I can't see the dates of issue and expiry for Mako's license; I think the number have been blacked out. On the top right of the card is the date of 1/9 "student", but I think this refers to her permit for the school trimester, which would have started on that day if not for school closure. This does raise the question of Saori's license, which has the date 22/6 printed on it: One of the trimesters, either the previous one or this one, didn't start on a Monday. Not that this becomes important in the big scheme of things. While we're on the subject of time, one scene I always find funny is where the demoralised Morals Committee does a shabby roll call. Mako is complaining about why they have to wake up early, but on the clock in the background you can see that it is already midday... Kinedyme (talk) 22:55, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine -For Saunders I'm pretty sure, they pickup tanks on the eve of the school closure and they give them back after they relocate to the camp on August 31st. And for the hours I take them for the Airlift Division page. -The papers we see in the tank and in Saori's hands are Mako's and Saori's tank license just as seen in this 4koma, so technically they should had it when they begin Senshado but what I don't understand is why Mako's one is at September 1st and Saori's one at June 22nd. -For the Sensha-do tournament I guess that the last match against KMM is occurs on August 16th as Saori obtain her RadioOp license on August 10th but on her license we can see "Date of Issue : August ??th" as Saori as her finger on it but in the next shot if we look closely we can distinguish 15 where Saori's finger was, so she received it on August 15th the eve of the match. -For the semi finals, to explain the snow in mid-summer I think they go to Russia as Momo mentions they pass the 50th Parallel North that is far beyond Japan. -I rewatched the film's first part and I was wrong about some dates thanks to you, when Saunders give them tank back on August 31st it was dawn. I don't know why I assume the next scene to be the same day but I didn't notice the clock at midday so the scene with Sodoko and everyone doing their stuff at September 1st and the scene where the girls ride their tanks and talk about their licenses on September 2nd. Where it bother me is that before I begin to rework on the timeline, I thought to put some MLLSD or some RW chapters (I know that some says it's non-canon but until Der Finale's release I'll let it in the continuity) between the anime & film. So my conclusion is that except some flashback chapters, nearly all spinoff occurs after the Film (not counting Maginot & Phase Erika). It's true that seing Sodoko the queen of regulation being as lazy as Mako and that 12:00 PM is early for Mako is pretty funny. I love 4komas showing Saori trying to wake up Mako. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:00, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, How many MLLSD chapters are you intending to include in the gap between the tournament and the film? Kinedyme (talk) 15:02, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine I originally intend to put some (not many) between the two like : C06+C06.5 - It's the Ooarai Girls Countermeasure Meeting!. Because I found nearly normal that all rivals girls meet to counter Ooarai for the next encounters. (it makes me remember that I have to remove it from the timeline as I put before beginning the film), C12 - Lost! Because I found that the encounter of the freshly traumatize "KMM Cmrd quatuor" (Jadg, Maus, Panther & Panzer III) with their Nemesis and Erika's softening would have a place just after the anime and Omake It's Judgement showing the three Judges drowning their frustration for being popular in alcohol after the match. In the end as the gap between the anime and film is more than short I estimate that the only which can still fit between them is the Omake with the Judges. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:58, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, As far as the timeline goes, I find that the time periods for chapters can shift along with perspective. For example, I thought that Chapter 6 took place before the finals, and KMM had no attendance because they were sure they would win. If the meeting took place afterwards, it would be pretty likely to see Erika and KMM's four tank commanders joining in as well. For now, the only definitive disagreement I have is with Chapter 12, as it must have taken place after Christmas: Erika mentioned that Miho had sent Maho a big fluffy Araippe at the Christmas Party. Speaking of which, I have not checked that page recently. Given the ambiguity of many of the Chapters, not to mention the canonicity of MLLSD as a whole, you can expect the talk page to become quite lively as the timeline approaches completion. I myself am also curious to see how the LA2 arc fits in with the other events. Kinedyme (talk) 20:37, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, For Chapter 6, you have a good reasoning I didn't think about it. For Chapter 12 you're completly right I didn't remember it. However some MLLSD featuring real events (Xmas, Halloween, Valentine or Anglerfish Festival) can be inserted in the timeline. You understand why I'm trying to be the more precise at possible. For LA2 I think from Emi's transfert to Bellwall senshado revival (and maybe their match with the fake Darjeeling) is set just after the anime and concurrently with the film. for the rest i don't know yet until Finale Chapter gets out. In your opinion how old are Shiho Nishizumi and Chiyo Shimada ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:31, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, This is pure speculation, but I expect that Shiho is in her 40s. That opinion is based on Maho's age and the way of life on a school carrier likely not permitting any kind of serious relationship until university years. Since Chiyo and Shiho are on a first-name basis, they probably know each other well from outside of their work. The rivalry between the two families is strong and well known to the younger generation, so I expect that the two have fought Sensha-do battles against each other in the past, thus the two would be within three or four years of age of each other. It would be romantic if they were both born in the same year, but unlikely, given the age differences of their daughters. Kinedyme (talk) 22:49, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine I think they are quite the same age, because in an untranslated omake we can see them playing kids with a Panzer II just like Miho & Maho. Besides this omake seems to be is a parody of the flashback in the film with Chiyo as Miho on the turret and Shiho as Maho as driver. In the flashback Miho is marveled by a bunch of seagulls, with Chiyo it's almost the same but she catches the seagull and transform it into meat brochette much to Shiho horrification. After about their daugthers' age difference it doesn't bother me more than that because I read that Japan is one the country with the oldest first-time pregnancy average age : 30.30 years only beaten by Australia and Greece. To me Alice should have around 12 or 13 years that make not a big difference with Miho & Maho. I think Chiyo got Alice a little later than Shiho got hers. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:32, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, I think that Alice is three years younger than Maho, as she is of the age to transfer into high school but would address the Rabbits as upperclassmen. It must be strange being that age in university while having three friends who are mature, heavy drinkers, and just a little bit obsessive about her. Kinedyme (talk) 15:21, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Actually I'ld see her three years younger than Miho (I think she is 13yrd old). It's true that should be strange that a girl of her age among mature girls. For the heavy drinker case I think almost every adults related to Senshado have a problem with the drinking (Shiho, Chiyo, Azumi, Megumi, Rumi, Kanon, Hibiki, Remi, Tsuji and Kodama) and I find the Bermuda Trio's obsession with Alice pretty weird especially with Azumi, for me she's the lewdest character in the license (she's not wearing her jersey exposing her cleavage, in an untranslated MLLSD chapter she wore the skimpiest Boko costume and the more exposive swimsuit ever, when Alice ask if she take her bath alone she respond "se-c-ret❤" we all know what it means) but I still love her. Then nothing related to Timeline, i saw your sandbox your did a great job. What do you intend to do with that ??? put it into the categories page or is this what you told me from the Touhou wiki ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) I thought that she can't be more than a year under Rabbit Team, otherwise she wouldn't be looking for a high school to transfer to in the Film OVA. She'd either be a year younger (because they want her to call them upperclassmen), or the same age (because they aren't sure if she will). It is true that she looks too young to be in high school (probably something to do with the teddy bear and the large anime eyes), but she wouldn't be the first anime character to look far younger than she is. I wonder if Chiyo really approves of the Bermuda Trio being so close to Alice like that. They aren't bad girls but they aren't the ideal role models either (compare to Anglerfish Team, or the Noble Sisters). In fact, they're so different from Alice it's amazing that the four of them get along. Perhaps Alice doesn't understand what they're always on about. The sandbox is for a page called 'List of Tanks' that I'm making. It's pretty much done, I just need to double check the links. I made it because currently the slider on the main page and the top navigation both link to category pages, which in my opinion is substandard and non-intuitive. The page will be suitable for those clicking the front page slider just to explore the wiki. I'll also make a page for the schools as well: There aren't as many schools, so we won't need something as complex. I haven't checked out the timeline yet either. I will definitely get onto that as soon as I get the page up. Is there anything regarding that which you'd like me to help with? ED:By the way, that time, I was referring to the Touhou Wikia, not the Touhou Wiki. The former is outdated and mostly abandoned, but still has several advanced template pages to draw inspiration from. Kinedyme (talk) 09:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, When i talked about the Touhou wiki this the one I was thinking of. But I see you finished your list of tanks that's really a good job. I just look the source code out of curiosity and I 'm pretty amazed, that's in these kind of case that I realize that I would now how to use it but never in any world I would be able to do that. Without you and Stand the wiki would have been pretty generic. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:11, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, Yes that is the one. I originally saw it as an efficient way of presenting a large number of characters, which is why we created one in its liking. I'm on the lookout for any other ideas that may be useful, such as a good category hierarchy and other stuff for the main page, so give a shout if you see anything interesting. Thanks; I did my best. Of course, if you ever feel like stretching yourself, I'm happy to walk you through the process (and I'm sure Stand wouldn't mind either) of how it all comes together, although you might be able to see a little bit yourself by following my sandbox history. The List of Schools should be in a more humble format. Is there anything I can lend a hand with on the timeline before I start that? Kinedyme (talk) 07:29, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, For the initiation that would be nice but not now i still have much to do in term of contents, but at least learn the basis and I could additionally ask my best friend to explain me a little as he is computer programmer and pretty skilled in coding. And for the timeline, I'll handle it but thanks for asking. I'm a little disappointed that I can't yet put Shiho & Chiyo's childhood in the timeline. Actually for the timeline if you don't mind if you have 5min is to do some proofreading. Thanks. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:29, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, I have proofread the timeline page in its current state, but the grammar has not been optimised as of yet. Please observe the note I made on line 236. A number of other points were drawn to my attention whilst proofreading the page. None of them present issues at the moment, but many have the potential to develop into problems later and some may influence the final form of the timeline. Please give them some thought. To start with, that page is large, especially with all of the reference tags. I experience multiple crashes when trying to make changes with the visual editor. It may be necessary to either streamline the referencing system in some manner, or possibly move it to another page. Splitting the timeline into multiple subpages is also an option. Moving on, the current timeline includes a number of very specific dates, many of which are not intrinsic to the plot. How much detail you want to go into on the timeline is up for debate, but it should be consistent throughout. If you were to ask me, I would prefer to construct the timeline around only major plot-relevant events, primarily those that have a sequential or consequential order. The hierarchy of section titles is going to create a heavy imbalance across the page, in a form similar to what is presently on the page for GuP der Film, but magnified many times larger. As you continue further through the animated events and add in details, the nested bullet point lists are also going to aggravate this problem. I do not have an elegant solution to offer at the present time. A lot of the content is expressed in roundabout or broken grammar. This can become a bit of a semantic mouthful when trying to explain contexts and thought processes that are not easily expressed in a single sentence. Frequently the subject or the main verb is lost amongst all the additional clauses and asides. So as to not force you to reread the entire page, I have abstained from making changes that alter the meaning of any given line. In the future, once you finish the general framework we should discuss how to express the information that contains adequate context but is still concise. The reference section is disorderly and already approaching a state that is near impossible to navigate. There are instances of repeated page references and certain pages (eg: Episode 7, GuP der Film) have disproportionately lengthy lists of reference numbers that are only going to increase. In addition, the pages regarding these time-relevant hints do not list all of the relevant background events or short shots which contain this information. We will need to develop a method for identifying and highlighting these moments. You're doing a great job, keep it up. Kinedyme (talk) 04:57, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, Tonight I only have time to put the references list into a collapsible box. But you're right we should divide the timeline into subpages (by speaking of subpages could put the same box just at the beggining of the pages (like in the characters pages dividing the main page and the gallery) in the MLLSD to link all Volumes). I'll contact you tommorow for details. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:21, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, That's fine for now, these are thoughts for the long term, just push out the basic shape first. I'm moving on to the List of Schools. Kinedyme (talk) 23:31, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, I'll try to improve myself, I didn't knew my grammar was so chaotic. For the timeline I intend do a most complete general timeline not just events that are related to the plot. For the hierarchy of the titles I don't understand what you mean. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, Don't worry, the problem isn't with your grammar, rather its with the style of the page. Some things just cannot be explained properly in a single line. Put simply, the spacing of the titles is very uneven, and makes using the table of contents to navigate to an event very clumsy. This is simply because everything in the anime and most of the mangas takes place within the same year. It would be most useful to find some means of marking regular intervals on the page, but I don't know how that can be done at the moment. I will be looking around at timelines on other wikis to see if any of them have an efficient solution to either of those two problems. Keep up the good work. :) Kinedyme (talk) 20:59, October 8, 2017 (UTC) I could give you some Timelines pages of others wikis I follow : Star Wars, Star Wars Legends, Resident Evil, Metal Gear Solid or Alien vs Predator. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:25, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, I want your opinion, I'm divided on something about the others schools coming to help during the match against the University. Did Anzu called for help ???? Or did Darjeeling made the call on her own initiative ???? On one hand because of all students Anzu is the only one to not be surprised by the others schools arrival. But on the other hand knowning Darjeeling's personally, learning that her friends are in trouble she gathers all Ooarai formers rivals. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:40, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox, I think that Darjeeling made the call. Anzu seemed pretty serious when she offered Miho the option to withdraw from the match the night before; it's not likely that she knew reinforcements were coming. On the day, Anzu still looked more surprised than, say, Alice and Saki. One can certainly say that she knows how to be optimistic. I think the fact that St. Gloriana knew about Ooarai's situation in spite of not being in contact is a subtle nod to the British code-breaking departments in WWII and directly afterwards. Best wishes for the timeline. Kinedyme (talk) 20:52, October 23, 2017 (UTC) You're right, I think Darjeeling was aware of the situation thanks to her "superspy" Assam, her intelligence departement (I don't remember its name) and the Bombe. What disturbed me a little was Anzu keeping her Poker Face. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:27, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Schools pages Hi Kine, By wandering on the school pages I just realize that I forgot to revamp the Waffle Academy page and it bother me as I don't have many to say on it as the school page was never translated. What should I do ??? I revamp the page with the few we have ???? See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:30, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, If you have something to add, then do it. If you haven't, then the page is as good as you can make it, right? I for one don't know anything about Waffle Academy, or about Belgium. I'm actually looking for a new project, so if you know of anything that needs doing, or fixing, or if you have any ideas, can you please let me know? Kinedyme (talk) 22:54, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, First you can call me Fox it should be shorter :), then for Waffle I have some informations but it wouldn't as expanded as the other schools. Then for a new project I don't have anything on mind for now. But I keep you in touch if I have some ideas. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:15, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Ok Fox, I don't think it matters if you are only making a small edit. Many of the other minor schools only have limited information anyway. Don't be so shy! :) Kinedyme (talk) 08:33, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Center Text Hi Kine, I just realize that the HTML "< center>Text" doesn't work anymore in infoboxes. Can you help me out ??? How can I center text ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:30, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox, Can you give an example please? The episode and MLLSD infoboxes appear to be working fine when I checked. Kinedyme (talk) 07:44, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, For me it is in the schools and battles infoboxes that doesn't work. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:22, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox, The caption text, is it? I'll take a look; it's probably something to do with Wikia's wikitext model. Give me some time to work it out. Kinedyme (talk) 15:50, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox, I think the root of the problem is in the global mediawiki css that states that a Text tag has the property: "margin-left:inherit;", and hence inherits a left-side margin of 0.5em from the infobox itself. Cascading instructions aren't having an effect and I don't think we can edit the infobox parameters at the moment. I do not have a direct solution for this at the moment, so I suggest adding an additional, unlabelled line of text below the image to use instead; as direct data text is compatible with the Text tags. Alternatively, you could also create the infobox from scratch as a table, which should allow you to specify whatever formatting you want. That would be a lot of work of course. Kinedyme (talk) 16:55, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok I'll see what I can do. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:38, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi kine I don't know how to treat this problem by trying to create a template to force the center but I ultimately failed to do it Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:02, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Won't making an infobox out of a table eliminate it's portability? I tried this, it's working on my end, the other way around would to apply something like this on the template itself, I tried using the html center tag and it didn't work, quite possible the wikitext form won't work either. Also, Kine, what you mean by root of the problem is in the global mediawiki css. ''Our local pages or fandom's global settings? Standardizer (talk) 20:24, October 21, 2017 (UTC) That's funny, it didn't work when I tried it. Let's put that line into the Wikia.css and see if it solves the problem. What I meant was that fandom's global settings have the the caption set to inherit the margin settings of the infobox, and the infobox has a margin-left value of 0.5em, which ties the caption to the left side of the image column. If your css works, however, then I was in error. Kinedyme (talk) 21:03, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi you two, Stand>Kine is right I think it's fandom's global setting. For the template I tried to reproduce the one you put in link but I failed to do so (I'm not really good -_-). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:07, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Navbar I did some changes to the template, removed clicked class, now the customization is fully in-line. Now min-width and max-width determine in porcentage % the size each cell will ocupy, e.g., if there are 5 links in the navbar, max-width would be 20% to cover the entire page. Min-width has now a default value of 10%, unless there are more than 10 cells, which is very unlikely, it can be remove or left blank. The downside it that every navbar on the wiki is broken until I do the fix. So, is it good now? Standardizer (talk) 20:25, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Every Navbar? Don't rush it, Okay? Just try to do it properly once and we can change it over at a manageable pace. It's more important that the finished product doesn't have any holes that, say, a new editor might fall through and mess up the template. There's a documentation for it too right? Kinedyme (talk) 16:15, October 23, 2017 (UTC) I may right one at an understandable manner. About the wreckage, I outsourced to the bot, so partially fixed, I'm noticing some of them, mainly in the galleries are now to small (thanks to the 10%), maybe 15; 20 should be too big. Standardizer (talk) 18:36, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Add links Add links If you have time, could you add the links to the table? Almost ready to go. Here they are: 1 Girls_und_Panzer_Wiki:Community_Portal 2 Girls und Panzer Wiki:Code of Conduct 3 Girls und Panzer Wiki:Administration 4 Girls und Panzer Wiki:Rules 5 Girls_und_Panzer_Wiki:Administration#Promotion 6 7 Girls_und_Panzer_Wiki:Manual_of_Style 8 Girls_und_Panzer_Wiki:Sandbox 9 Girls_und_Panzer_Wiki:Neutral_Point_of_View 10 Works] Standardizer (talk) 22:39, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Sure! Which table? Kinedyme (talk) 07:40, November 4, 2017 (UTC) some pages revamp & emblem problems Hi Kine how R U ??? While planning a revision of Anzio page (I rewrote the entire page to match the others schools style but my fucking computer perform an unplanned system update and I lost everything), I think I found something to put multiple occurence of an events (in this case Anzio vs Ooarai) without extend too much the page, check my sandbox (I'ld like to put the tabs on the left but I don't how to do it). Then can you help me on two school emblems ??? I don't manage to find the inspiration or the references of these. The ones are Chi-Ha-Tan and Blue Division. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:05, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox, I haven't been doing to badly. I have been a little busy, but yeah it's been some time since I did a major edit. Your template looks great! Unfortunately, I'm not very familiar with the tabber source code, I'll look into it and get back to you. I think it would also be nice to have the text of the selected tab turn white so that it's easy to read. Don't know how to do that yet though. Blue Division: Just as the name references the actual Blue Division that fought on the Eastern Front, the logo is similar. The interior shape is the same shape as the Blue Division's insignia. The word in the middle is 'blue' in Spanish. The red and black imitates the flag colours of the political National Movement. I couldn't tell you what the blue exterior is for though (unless it's just blue because 'Blue Division'). Chi-Ha-Tan: This is an interesting one. The background colours are the army camouflage patterns, and of course the character is just from their school name. I don't know if there's a specifically military reference from the blue symbol at the bottom, but it does jump out at you if stare at it hard and try to mispronounce the school's name... Kinedyme (talk) 08:45, November 18, 2017 (UTC) I might be able to help with that little bit for Blue Division, the 'blue' comes from because the soldiers could not use official Spanish army uniforms, they adopted a symbolic uniform comprising the red berets of the Carlists, the khaki trousers of the Spanish Legion, and the blue shirts of the Falangists—hence the nickname ''"Blue Division". This uniform was used only while on leave in Spain; in the field, soldiers wore the German Army (Wehrmacht Heer) field grey uniform with a shield on the upper right sleeve bearing the word "España" and the Spanish national colors. Hauptman (talk) 09:30, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Thank you both guys to all these intels. I would have never find out for blue division. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:03, November 18, 2017 (UTC) I've looked at the source code for the tabber template and I'm sorry, but we're not replicating that. That means that we'll just have to work with editing the existing tabber class. The best way I can think of doing this is to remove the '!important' from the text-align parameters of the tabbernav class on the Wikia.css page and then use inline styling in your html template. We are working within the wikia shell however, so I can't confirm if the cascading priorities will work, or how to fix them if they don't. (Can anybody else offer insight on this?) The alternative is to just mock up a set of ids that can be used to show/hide the two sets of text at different times based on text events, essentially like how the CL-nav and TL-nav templates worked. Note that neither of these two options allows the text in question to be easily edited. I don't know how many pages on this wiki already use the tabber class, but I imagine there are a few (some of them involving infoboxes). Are you sure you want to do this? If so, which option would you most prefer? Kinedyme (talk) 08:28, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine By tabber class you mean the template that is on top of pages (like the MLLSD one) ??? I originally take the code from this page I hoped it looks the same but I think it depends of the wiki. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:24, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Not quite, I was referring to the template that switches between subsets of data on a single page, as opposed to switching between webpages. It's the one called by . The one used on the MLLSD pages is good for its purpose, but it wouldn't suit the likes of your sandbox, what you already have is better. You just want it left-aligned and readable right? Kinedyme (talk) 21:03, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I tried to put MLLSD with my template but I don't like the result (besides using it this way instead of subpages would heavily burden the code). And for your question when used in a paragraph I would like the tabs to be aligned to the left (like in wiki page from I took the code) after if it looks bad I'll forget the idea. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:06, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox, Sorry for the delay, the template should now have a left-aligned tab format. Take a look and see what you think. Note: Other instances of on other parts of the wiki will also have been affected, so if you say any such cases, please let me know. Kinedyme (talk) 15:29, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Kine you rule. For now none instance should be affected as I didn't use this template anywhere other than my sandbox. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:29, November 26, 2017 (UTC) I guess that's a 'keep this setting' then? Were there any other changes you wanted to make on the CSS page? Kinedyme (talk) 08:11, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Yes that's a "keep this setting" ;) And no, for no I don't need any modifications on the CSS. Thanks. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:57, November 27, 2017 (UTC) About CG and Stand Hello, probably you don't remember me, was a long time ago that we talked on GuP chat, but, whatever, do you know what happen with CG and Stand? Is very strange to me to don't see them during a month and more time ago... I think that you will answer me later, if you don't know what happen with they, this another of my questions: do you will be decorate the wiki to christmas style? or change the wiki wordmark? Whatever the answer, say me here, please. Best regards! Taxcymus ~•Wall ~• 07:21, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello Taxcy, I don't know what CC and Stand are up to these days, life can get busy though; I'm seeing that for myself. I think last time it CC who found the official Christmas art, we can check to see if there is any such coming out. I'd support seeing some seasonal decorations. Kinedyme (talk) 08:05, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello Kine. It's ok, I see that CC edited this day, I think that she will be have time to edit. Equally, if you need help, contact me here or spanish wiki. Best regards and happy holidays. Taxcymus ~•Muro ~•Contr. 18:29, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Under construction template Hi Kine, how are you ? Sorry to bother you. Could you try to reproduce this template from another wiki ? Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:12, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, I'll give it my best shot and let you know how it goes. I'm guessing that you would like for it to match this wiki colour scheme, do you have an image that you'd like to use also? On a side note, I noticed that you were editing the code for the collapsible part of the gallery on Episode 9. Do you still have plans for that? Should I change it back to match the rest of the episode galleries or leave it as is? Kinedyme (talk) 00:08, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Kine, If you mean the code for the collapsing part I don't remember the code but it is widely present on MLLSD Volumes pages But in Episode 9 the collapsible part was only hid a part of the gallery. Was it normal ? If yes I can put it back. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:43, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Yes, the code hides all but the top six gallery images. The text on the right allows the extra images to be displayed, or to be collapsed again to provide easier access to the navboxes underneath. You can see the other episode pages for how it works. Do you like that layout? If so, I'll restore the code. Otherwise we can coalesce the images into a single gallery. Kinedyme (talk) 00:47, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Ah Ok When I remove the code I didn't realize that it was only a part of it, I thought it didn't make anything. Sorry. Now that I understand,.yes it make sense not overburden that gallery without having to make a separate gallery. I'll put the code back. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:57, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Okay, thanks for clearing that up. Did you want a custom text/icon for this 'under construction' template? Kinedyme (talk) 01:00, March 24, 2018 (UTC) For the text no, it should stay as "This article, Article Name, is currently under active construction." for the icon I first think to a Boco with bandage but I don't think it'll match with the construction idea. What in GuP could give an idea of construction ? Maybe a member of Leopon Team with a wrench of something like that. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:08, March 24, 2018 (UTC) I think it would be perfect. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:09, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Sure thing! Kinedyme (talk) 01:11, March 24, 2018 (UTC) See you soon I had to go sleep. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:18, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Got it. I'll post here once more when the template is finished. Kinedyme (talk) 01:19, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, The template is finished: I've named it "Under Construction". All the CSS styling is inlined. Let me know if you need any colouring changes. Kinedyme (talk) 01:58, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Dude you rules. Thanks a lot. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:25, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Das Finale Hi, Kine. Do you plan on writing about Das Finale Episode 1? Please do let me know. Ja ne, Pirozhki! PepeDuck (talk) 00:52, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hello PepeDuck, I do plan on doing so. We are currently waiting for just a short period to allow people to watch the episode (which has now been subbed into English), before we begin posting spoilers all over the wiki. Keep an eye out - Once I create the page, it will be open to editing. The rest of the wiki will also be updated with Das Finale information as of that time. EDIT: As it happens, I have now read CC's post on the forum thread. I've created the page now; please feel free to contribute! Kinedyme (talk) 04:33, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, Kine-dono! Will surely contribute, over and out! Ja ne, Pirozhki! PepeDuck (talk) 05:22, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine I upload the character image of Andou & Oshida for your Template. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:28, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Fox, I should be able to get the html in place by the end of today. Kinedyme (talk) 06:28, April 3, 2018 (UTC) CharNav Hi Kine, I'll try to make a decent char image for Koume and transparent ones for the judges and Eclair. Unfortunately Remi & Hibiki won't be the best quality but I'll let you to judge. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:24, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Fox, I appreciate it. You can post the images here (or directly into the character infoboxes), and I'll make sure they're added to the template. Kinedyme (talk) 15:30, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine, I upload the images in the char infobox and in your template. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:49, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Many thanks Fox, That's some awesome work you've done there. The new JavaScript has also been approved, so the new template should be working now. Kinedyme (talk) 08:10, April 4, 2018 (UTC)